


Of Snug Talks and Snoggings

by pengdabi



Series: Love is Timing [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengdabi/pseuds/pengdabi
Summary: “ It’s cold outside, Mitang. Stay with me. ”





	Of Snug Talks and Snoggings

Sunlight glimmers through the curtains, as another day rises. It was unlike any other day Momo was anticipating. It was the day she woke up, the morning seemingly placing an immediate smile on her face as soon as she opened her eyes. She felt her favorite blanket cover her from the cold air, as she lay bare on her bed but she did feel something more. Someone, more warm. It was her. It was Mina, the girl that made her smiling like nuts as soon as she woke up without even doing anything.

 

 

Momo snuggled closer, fixing her arm so Mina could sleep longer. As soon as she does, Mina automatically hugs her closer, not even bothered about being bare under the sheets. As soon as she does, it sent Momo smiling from ear to ear and red as a cherry tomato. It was everything that she wanted to start off in the morning.

 

 

Momo planted soft kisses on Mina’s face,

 

 

One on the forehead,

 

 

One each on her eyelids,

 

 

One on her nose,

 

 

And one on her lips, that was later deepened as Mina pulls her closer for a long kiss that was supposed to be just a gentle one. Momo shrugs internally as they unintentionally make out, kissing like their lips were not yet swollen from the night before.

 

 

“What a way to greet me “Good Morning”, Myoui.” Momo smiles and whispers in their kiss as Mina holds herself back from downing another round of kiss.

 

 

“Good morning, idiot.” Mina laughs softly as she slap Momo’s face gently and gets up but later pulled down by Momo, pulling her back beside her. As much as Mina likes to stay on bed more and possibly kiss the heck out of Momo’s irresistible lips, it was very cold for a sunny morning.

 

 

“What? I’m naked.” Mina sees Momo raise an eyebrow, possibly having that ‘so?’ face.

 

 

“It’s kinda awkward?” Mina, this time, sees Momo shrug and check her out from her head down to her covered body. Mina was quick to pull her part of the blanket closer on her body, stopping Momo for possibly looking at it a little longer. Momo does do this often. It’s just that, this morning, she’s naked.

 

 

“Stop it, Momo!” Mina quickly throws a pillow on Momo’s face and hides her flushed face as she continues to pull the blanket to cover her bare body.

 

 

It was one of those moments again when Momo goes on and tease Mina a lot. Mina was, of course, always playing hard to get on Momo, rejecting her advances from here and there but remembering last night, Momo surely made Mina raise a white flag.

 

 

“Whaaaat?” Momo pulls the blanket, that pulls Mina along with it and smiles closer on Mina’s cheek, her lips close to kissing it.

 

 

“Stop being... this greasy.” Mina cheeks blushes a light tint of pink while Momo chuckles while biting her lip. Momo tugs Mina’s heart strings again, as always.

 

 

“Really? Am _I_ being greasy?” Momk chuckles and breathes on her neck. Mina grunts in annoyance and shakes her head while Momo probably sinks herself on her neck. Always the habit. And of course, the weakness of Myoui Mina herself.

 

 

“You’re not getting any.” but Mina does let Momo linger a little bit more on her neck, gentle kisses being placed in a trail until it reaches her collarbone. Momo knows how to stop, much to Mina’s relief. She just needs to give what Momo wants. Momo lifts her face up to match Mina’s and smiles at her again. She’s really having a great morning, in fact, Mina was glad she was.

 

 

“I know. Last night was just an exception.” Momo licks her lip and stares at her drowsy eyes, and her lips, and back to her eyes again. She can’t believe those were screaming ‘Hirai Momo’ last night, it sent her stunned.

 

 

“Ha ha. You’re lucky I don’t have the strength to punch you in the face right now. Not yet.” Mina rolls her eyes and gets out of bed, Momo finally letting her go and watch her put on the Christmas sweater she was wearing before Mina threw it on the floor last night, along with her other garments. Mina goes back to bed, carrying a hoodie they both own (“What’s mine is yours right?” Momo nods in agreement.) and cuddles close to Momo. It was a very cold morning, as winter fast approaches and close under their noses.

 

 

“Are you going to work today? Please say no.” Momo pouts as she let Mina cuddle close and possibly sleep some more, because she did disturb her a while ago.

 

 

“I have to. You know that.” Mina breathes in and out deeply, and inhales Momo’s scent through her nostrils, making a memory out of it as she thinks about going to her stressful work later. Her day isn’t even starting and she just wants to just sink in the warmth of Momo’s arms.

 

 

“Look. It’s cold outside. Are you sure you want to leave me here and this warm blanket and go through _that_?”

 

 

“Yes. If it wasn’t for my work, we’ll be starving, Momoring .” Mina rolls her eyes, losing her hug on Momo and cuddles the pillow next to her instead and closes her eyes, to savor every minute before she gets out of the bed. Until she feels Momo’s arms snake on her waist, again, hugging her getting as close as possible. And just like that, Mina was already going nuts again with the vanilla scent Momo posseses.

 

 

“Please stay, Mitang. _It’s cold outside_.” Mina does here Momo whisper the last sentence on her ear before kissing her cheek. Mina felt warm again, her face was damn flushed, her heart was beating unusually fast, with a little argument on her mind whether she’ll stay or not.

 

 

“Momo-ya... I need to work. I can carry a hot pack with me. It’ll be alright.” Mina sleepily places her hand on top of Momo’s to reassure her with her cold hand. But really, it’s alright with her. Her drowsiness was starting to kick in again as Momo cuddles her closer.

 

 

“But, _I miss you_.” Momo nuzzles her face on the crook of Mina’s neck. This time, it was the soft and gentle Momo, an unusual one that becomes Momo’s alter ego in times like this.

 

 

“What was last night then, hm?” Mina tried not to open her eyes but Momo was still persistent, as she feels her breath on her neck, it was getting more calm.

 

 

“Last night was really something, I swear. But I thought the morning we wake up, we get to spend actual time together. You know, just you and me.” Momo mutters as she intertwined Mina’s fingers with hers, keeping it in gently in place as Mina’s eyes flutter open.

 

 

Mina felt guilty. Her month was spent on nothing but work and she does feel Momo’s support all throughout. From freshly brewed cups of coffee to carrying her from the desk she sleeps in late at night, Momo lets Mina feel she does mean the world to her. Mina was guilty, yes. She was guilty of Momo enduring, hoping for her part of her time, when Momo can actually have it anytime of the day, week, or month. Momo doesn’t stop her from doing so, but things aren’t they way they used to before.

 

 

Mina turns and faced Momo’s sleepy face, possibly because of her lack of sleep after a very long night. After all, she was the first to wake up between the both of them.

 

 

“We’ve been through this before, Momo. You know I just want the best for you, for both of us. That’s why I’m busy these days.” Mina tries hard not to spit it out but she did. She didn’t obviously want to lie to Momo. Much to her surprise, Momo seemed like she took it with a grain of salt, smiled at her with her droopy eyes and hummed silently enough for just Mina to here the amusement in her tone.

 

 

“I know, you tell me a couple of times. But I still think the best we will always get we’ll be us, _together_. I think that’s enough to keep me going.” Momo sent out butterflies once again in Mina’s stomach, her sweet words skyrocketing Mina’s mood up and she suddenly is wide awake. She tries hard not to blush at Momo’s remarks and wishes hard it was just one of her cheesy lines, but it wasn’t. The words that escaped Momo’s mouth was pure and genuine it suddenly made Mina change her mind and get more confused as ever.

 

 

“It’s cold outside, Mitang. _Stay with me._ ” Momo smiles sleepily while her eyes nearly close as she fights the sleepiness away and embraces her tight and sincere as ever, their noses touching gently.

 

 

And Mina falls again, she falls again deep. Momo was pulling her again like a magnet, luckily, they do attract each other.

 

 

Mina smiles, her gummy smile, and punches Momo lightly on her shoulder.

 

 

“But you’re sleeping now, how could we spend time?” Mina wipes her thumbs on Momo’s eyelids and it automatically opened and greets her with a wide smile.

 

 

“I’m so going to choose you over sleep anytime.” Momo smiles and in a blink if an eye, she was on top of Mina, kissing her fervently, familiarizing everything she missed on her lips. Mina sinks herself with the feeling Momo is giving her once again. She never gets tired of the kisses, hugs, and funny banters. She could have it any day of the week.

 

 

“You’re having too much fun kissing me, Momoring.” Mina purposely pushes Momo off of her, sensing that Momo was having fun enough and taking over too much.

 

 

“No fair. You do enjoy it too, don’t lie.” Momo pouts and tries to go on and pick up from where she left off, but much to her dismay, Mina pinned her hands against the soft mattress, but instead Mina lies on top of Momo, looking at her while softly giggling.

 

 

“I do.” Mina smiles softly at Momo, but this time, Momo just stares at her face tracing Mina’s moles with her eyes. She always thinks it was perfect, the moles, that is. Like it was marked on Mina’s face out of perfection. It made her beautiful. Momo sure does want to fall in love with her all over again.

 

 

“You’re staring at my moles again. What’s with them, really?” Mina sees Momo smile cutely and shake her head. Mina caught her again.

 

 

“They’re beautiful. You’re beautiful.” Momo smiles and traces her moles again. This time, her thumb does the work, tracing them gently like a constellation. No matter how many times Momo does stare at Mina’s moles, she can’t get enough. She often thinks it was something given to her, like a mark of perfection. Mina was perfect. All too perfect.

 

 

“I hate you.” Mina does give in. She kisses her, again, this time it was just a chaste kiss but Momo was very satisfied.

 

 

“Of course, you do.” Momo smiles wholeheartedly, placing her arms around her shoulder while Mina snuggles gently on the crook of Momo’s neck. It was really unlike any other day. It was the day Momo have been dying to have for a while. It sent her having this fuzzy feeling again, like it was the first time she met Mina again. It was really something.

 

 

After the silence, Mina lifts her head to match Momo’s level once again and taps her on the cheek.

 

“Let’s have breakfast I’m starving.” Mina tries to lift herself up and off Momo but Momo, instead, pulls her again. This morning, Momo did that twice already, as far as Mina could remember.

 

 

“What is it again?” Mina grunts and huffs against Momo’s smiling face.

 

 

“I’m not yet done with you.” Momo smiles before pulling her into a hungry kiss again. Mina rolls her eyes but kisses her, like she really has a choice. (Definitely, none.)

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on aff


End file.
